Die Monster Die
by Summerlea
Summary: through the fog they come along. [au][saxel & others][vamp!CRACK!fic]


**Title:** DIE MONSTER DIE  
**Genre:** supernatural  
**Rating:** M. FOR BAD SMUT.  
**Pairing(s):** Saxel, Vincent Valentine/Saïx/Axel, implied AkuDemy

**A/N:**  
written because **Commo **wanted some Saix!Wolf and well, then everything else just happened. Was originally supposed to be a simple short crack!fic, but now I don't know what it is but it's still a **_ONESHOT.  
AND SUPER CRACKY._**

Unless I decide to add more later. But don't hold your breath.

lyric credit; Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtrack – HOMETOWN

Title credit; Misfits

* * *

_Through the fog they come along  
__Dark creatures singing a terrible song  
__The rest of the bar laughed at him  
__Only I felt my hope grow dim  
__They found him dead the very next day  
_'_no more stories from him,' I heard them say  
__we blamed bad luck for his fate,  
__only I felt terror so great._

_The misty moon  
__The dismal moon  
__The dead search for their kin  
__While angels sing, in endless dark  
__The dead seek out sin  
-+-+-+-  
_

_Once upon a time there was a scary blue werewolf who ran around during full moons and ate people for no real particular reason, rather than that he thought biting off people's legs was amusing and, of course, because he was a werewolf and that's just what they did._

_  
But this blue werewolf – we'll call him Moony for lack of a better name – was way different than all his werewolf friends because of the hobbies he had. All of the other werewolves in his clan liked to dismember people, chase mortals through forests in the middle of the night, laughed at guns when they didn't have silver imbedded within them, and, of course, watch bad B-Rate horror films. Moony, on the other hand, was secretly in love with dancing. Unknown to all his werewolf brethren, he attended swing-dancing courses every Saturday night – unless there was a full moon up, naturally…  
_

"- Well this night that we join Moony in his adventure just so happens to be a Saturday night, and we all know that that means… _dancing_!" The story-teller's voice rose up to a highly exaggerated tone of excitement before he noticed the expression of the very annoyed bluenette male sitting straight in his arm-chair across from him. Said story-teller ( a young looking red-head with disturbingly bright green eyes ) paused from his tale, pierced lips tugging down to give him an over-all pouty look.  
"What's the matter, Saïx? You don't like my story?"

The bluenette in question raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, pressing the flats of his fingers together. He gave the red-head a long, pointed look before he swiveled around his chair and drew up his abandoned pen once more. "Unfortunately, the majority of your stories tend to make me never want to give you sex again, Axel," Saïx replied casually, beginning to scribble in his notebook again.

Axel gaped at his back, then dropped back into a pout, sulking to himself. After a pause, he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "Yeah well, I can just go to Vincent then," He responded airily.

Still scribbling, Saïx snorted under his breath. Axel frowned, sitting upright, his quick-flare temper making him too defensive. "Hey, hey – We've got a connection, you know. We're undead, and I'm his – that automatically means I'm better for him, so don't you give me that fucking snorting shit, _Moony_."

Satisfied with his own retort, Axel sat up a little straighter and smirked at the back of Saïx's head with an expression that clearly read '_I win.' _The bluenette, obviously being the more mature of the two, chose to not respond, and simply continued to sketch out whatever he was drawing.

A few minutes passed by, silently – much to Axel's boredom – before the red head got bored with picking the stitches out of a throw pillow that had originally been on the chair he was occupying. He stood up, his chain necklaces clicking together as he did so, and wandered over to Saïx, stopping behind his chair and began to pull playfully at the other's hair.

"C'mon, babe. It's almost twelve; we've gotta goooo." Saïx merely grunted in reply, lifting a hand to swat irritably at the pulling hands. However, Axel was persistent, and grabbed the blunette's hand when he attempted to hit him, tugging, attempting to pull him away from his work.

"We'll be late," He warned. "You'll piss off Valentine."

Saïx slackened at the last comment, and Axel used the opportunity to tug him out of the chair, holding back a snicker. He shrugged the red-head off of him to grab a jacket, since it was December and everything (he started to offer one to Axel – who was just in a pair of tight black jeans and a long-sleeved black and white horizontally striped shirt – then remembered who he was offering to and thought better of it) and tugged it over his arms, buttoning it quickly. He lingered a moment longer to grab a long red and black plaid scarf before he stepped outside.

Axel was already there, lighting up a cigarette, his face too pale compared to the black back-drop of the night sky behind him. He cupped his hand around the lighter to shelter the flame from the slight breeze, and Saïx was momentarily taken back when Axel's skin went transparent where the flame was.

He shook his head, and simply tugged his scarf on tighter. Axel looked up to him, getting his cigarette lit finally, nodded at him, and the two started off down the sidewalk. Out in the night – in Axel's natural environment (as he liked to call it), Saïx couldn't help but feel strange being next to him. There was something about the darkness that brought out that sharp glint in his eye, the same thing that made his curved smile flash the too sharp points of his elongated canines. It made him realize just a fraction of what normal people felt when in the presence of the red-head, and he would have been slightly unnerved if he didn't know him so well.

---

It took them fifteen minutes to find Vincent, which would have been surprising (since Vincent hadn't mentioned where they were meeting) if Saïx hadn't been able to smell him out and if Axel hadn't had some fucked up ESP thing with the elder vampire.  
He was at some little dive bar called 'Seventh Heaven' that Axel could briefly recall visiting when he'd still been alive, but otherwise had no real significance. The dark haired male had been sitting at the bar, elbows pressed against the hard wooden surface, and was busy chatting with a friendly brunette woman who was standing behind the counter, drying a glass.

Once he'd stepped through the front door with Saïx, Axel wasted no time lingering and approached Vincent right away from behind. The way Vincent relaxed when Axel leaned down to murmur in his ear suggested that the elder had known Axel was there before he had even approached, and he flicked his gaze away from the bar-maid briefly to eye the red-head.

Axel grinned loosely, vivid gaze lifting to the barmaid with vague interest, his hands still in his pockets, his lips still hovering next to Vincent's ear. Standing a few feet behind them, Saïx couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy over the closeness of the two, although he couldn't decide which he was more jealous for.  
His ears perked at their murmuring, and the full moon that was approaching urged his senses; exhilarating them so he could just barely catch Axel's playful, "_Let's go get a bite to eat."_

Vincent inclined his head and Axel stepped back again, standing beside Saïx and grinned loosely at the bluenette.  
"Tifa," Murmured Vincent as he moved to stand. "I'll find you another time." The girl nodded, curiously looking over Vincent's shoulder to his two friends, and the strange glint in her eye made Saïx think twice about her state of mortality. Before he could question it, he was swept up by the elder vampire, whose crimson eyes had honed on him almost affectionately, his pale fingers grasping Saïx's wrist gently.  
"Saïx," He greeted simply, leaning in close to press a cold kiss to the lycan's cheek before gently pulling him after Axel, out the front door. Saïx wasn't allowed much more time 'alone' with Vincent after that, because the raven-haired male wrapped an arm around his energetic charge and pulled him close as well.

"So you're hungry?" He asked, sounding amused for someone with a constant monotone. Axel merely grinned in reply, flashing his sharp teeth and ducked closer to his master, enjoying the feeling of being wanted.

Vincent chuckled, slipping his hold on Saïx from the wrist to around the other's waist, tugging him just as close as Axel. "Will you join us, Saïx?" He purred in question, crimson gaze flitting to the bluenette's face.

The question caught Saïx slightly off guard; he'd been contemplating how strange it was for him to be hanging around two vampires – because lycans and vampires generally didn't get along – and he jumped slightly when Vincent tugged him closer. Contemplating the question, he turned his amber eyes upward to the moon hanging low in the sky, almost filled to the brim. Three more days until it would be completely full; he could feel it's hold over him in his bones, strengthening him. It was close enough that he could probably pull off a partial transformation, although the idea of dining on flesh didn't sound incredibly appetizing.

"I think I'll watch," He decided, glancing back to Vincent who, of course, didn't look bothered by the decision in the slightest and simply nodded. The three of them continued down the sidewalk, Saïx being amused by how all the mortals skimmed around them just from the aura they were giving off, and turned down into an alley-way that was a well-known short cut to a nearby park. Halfway through, the smell of rotting flesh hit the werewolf hard and he recoiled, snorting.  
The two vampires paused to look back at him in confusion and slight concern, until realization suddenly dawned upon Axel and he groaned, turning around. "Shit," He huffed under his breath, causing Vincent to look suspiciously at him in turn.

There was a moment of silence, which was probably filled with some more of that fucked up ESP shit between the two vampires, and then Vincent stepped back, brow furrowing. Axel did his best to look a bit sheepish before drawing his gaze away, down the alley-way where the smell – and a soft shuffling – was coming from.

"Is that you, Xigbar?" Axel called out, trying not to sound too hopeful that it wasn't. From further down the alley-way came a moan, which he labeled as a gleeful moan thanks to personal experience. He lifted a milky pale hand and rubbed his face, sighing lowly.

Acidic eyes lifted again, peering through the darkness with their overly heightened senses, and Axel could see the limping figure coming straight at them. Since it was slightly amusing to see how long it took him to move, Axel stood right where he was and lit up another cigarette while he waited.

Finally, another moan lifted, closer, and he looked up to see the disheveled man before him. Or, what had once been a man. Now all that remained was a 'human' with the skin peeled/flaked away from his hands, revealing milky bones; the skin flecked away up his neck as well, trailing his face and revealing ivory white jaw-bones and stealing a fourth of the skin on his lips. The man was missing an eye, leaving just a black, cleaned out socket – the one eye he did have was an alarming shade of purple. His hair, long and black with streaks of gray, was tied back in a pony-tail, and the entire walking corpse was covered with a very 80's powder pink tuxedo that was covered in dirt and rips.

"Heyyy, Master!"

Axel gave a weak smile at his ghoul and tried to ignore the glare Vincent fixed him with. "Hey, uh, Xigbar. How's the whole living-dead thing going?" He asked, doing his best to sound at least a little glad to see his 'slave'.  
Xigbar smiled – which looked awkward because he only had half of his lips – and looked curiously from Vincent to Saïx, then back to Axel. "Not bad, not bad. Ate this whiney little brat the other day – was carrying around this big fucking key, though, which was kind of fucking weird."

Axel bit his lip to avoid reminding him that he had no place in life to call other people weird. Instead, he watched with fascination as an earth-worm attempted to crawl from Xigbar's eye-socket to his nose.

"Does he know he has a wo-" Saïx began behind them, but shut up and swallowed the words when Vincent shook his head and squeezed his hip a little.

Xigbar looked at him in confusion, and would have lifted his eyebrows if he'd had any, but instead just looked back to Axel for verification. Axel, unfortunately, had none.

The red-head cleared his throat. "Did you know you, uh, have a worm in your eye socket, Xig?" He offered, as casually as physically possible.

The ghoul blinked at him, eye swiveling up as if he might possibly be able to see said worm before he simply just shrugged. "Yeah, he's there sometimes."

There was an awkward pause while Saïx stared blankly at Xigbar, and the ghoul whistled cheerfully in ignorant bliss. "ALRIGHTANYWAY," Axel started again, beaming at his ghoul and lifted a hand to pat him on the head. Xigbar would have purred, if zombies were capable of purring. (Which they are not.) "We're going to go hunt. So you just go… do something dastardly, okay? Eat an old woman's leg or something."

Xigbar beamed, lifting a skeleton hand up to salute Axel as the red-head skirted past him. "Dude, Master, I am all over that shit." Then, content that he had a new order to fulfill, he continued down the alleyway, taking his stench with him.

When the corpse had left and they had made it through the alley, Vincent rounded on his young charge, crimson eyes narrowed. "I thought we discussed him, Axel," He hissed and the younger took a step backwards. "I thought you were going to destroy him."

Axel kicked at the ground sheepishly, tucking his hands into his pockets again. "Yeah, well, I can't just… destroy him, Vince. He's the only thing I've ever created. Besides, it's not like he does much. He's harmless! He just eats people when I tell him to and, boom – his life is complete."

Vincent sighed heavily, lifting a hand to massage his temple and decided to just drop the subject. He was annoyed, but that didn't mean he was about to go chase down the ghoul and destroy him himself.

He turned, sharpened eyes flicking over their surroundings, following the trail that lead through the park and attempting to pick out some prey. He pressed a kiss to Saïx's temple before moving away from him, too quick and too quiet for the bluenette to keep tab on and was soon lost in the darkness. Axel gave him a Cheshire grin, lifting a hand to ghost down Saïx's jaw-line for a moment before he turned and followed after his Master, leaving the werewolf to wait until the hunt was over.

The bluenette dropped back against the brick wall of one of the buildings bordering the alley-way, and hunched his shoulders up to protect himself from the slight chill. A good half an hour passed and Saïx found himself staring at the ground tiredly, halfway falling asleep on his feet. Suddenly something was by his side – it made no movement that he could pick out, and no sound, but Saïx felt the presence none the less. He looked up sharply, his defenses escalating quickly; muscles tensing.

He relaxed when his gaze fell on Axel, whose green eyes looked electric; currently focused on him with an intensity that made Saïx uncomfortable. His normally deadly pale cheeks were flushed with the blood coursing through him, tinging his skin pink and making him look more human. There was a small red smudge on the vampire's cheek, and a matching dab of blood on his lower lip, proving that the hunt hadn't been in vain.

He moved closer, and Saïx had to deny his instincts to step away, partially because he was already against a wall and partially because the idea of showing weakness to a supreme being didn't seem like a good idea, regardless of their relationship.

He halfway flinched when Axel reached for him, but the hand on his wrist – abnormally warm for the vampire – assured him that it was all in good nature, and Saïx relaxed. Axel grinned, pressing closer, his other hand meeting the brick wall behind the bluenette, effectively pinning Saïx.

"Don't be afraid," Axel purred, mouth close enough to Saïx's ear to breath warmth down upon it, making the bluenette shiver. Instinctively, he leaned his head back so it touched the back of the wall and Axel took the opportunity to press a few kisses to the side of his jaw-line while it was exposed. His hand lifted from the wall to tug almost impatiently at the scarf wrapped around Saïx's neck and let his kisses wander lower once he removed the annoying fabric.

Acidic eyes lifted, focusing on Saïx's face with that child-like curiosity as he playfully nipped his neck, taking care to avoid using his fangs in the process. The bluenette's eyes had closed, his brow wrinkling into a frown at the bite, and Axel chuckled to himself and pressed another kiss there instead.  
His fingers dug down again, slipping elegantly through the buttons of Saïx's jacket, grasping the bluenette's belt with purpose before Saïx grunted and pushed a shoulder against his chest, shaking his head.

Axel pouted faintly, moving to toy with the zipper of his black jeans instead, pressing more kisses to his neck. "Something wrong, lover?" He questioned silkily.

Saïx shook his head once more and almost reluctantly pushed Axel back with his shoulder again. "Too cold," He replied, and looked away from Axel's disappointed face.

Axel looked at him in confusion, then shook his head and smiled. "Oh right – that temperature thing," He murmured and stepped backwards.  
Vincent had appeared beside him – Saïx had no idea how long he'd been there- and had been watching the two with an amused expression. When Axel leaned away, however, he moved forward to re-button Saïx's coat fondly and wrapped the scarf back around the werewolf's neck.  
"Home," He commanded softly and Axel nodded, slipping to Saïx's other side, and together they guided the bluenette back to the condo that Vincent owned.

---

As soon as they had made it through the front door and into the warm condominium, Axel wasted no time in discarding of Saïx's scarf and pressing him up the off-white wall once again.

Saïx was a little surprised, but judging by the gleam in Axel's eyes, assumed it had something do with blood lust from feeding and chose not to speak on it, letting the enthusiastic red-head do as he pleased.

Axel's warm fingers tugged at his jacket's buttons, popping each off skillfully and in matter of seconds it was completely undone, and Axel was pushing the heavy jacket off of his shoulders. It fell onto the hard-wood floor with a soft thud, and before Saïx could really register what was happening, those warm hands were snaking up his suddenly bare abdomen, while another pair of hands inched up his shirt. There were lips on his neck; lips on the side of his lips; fingers lacing into his hair as both of the vampires gained interest in their 'pet'.

He groaned lowly despite himself as someone – Axel, probably – bit his neck gently, and that seemed to only encourage the pair further because suddenly his shirt was gone and falling ontop of his jacket on the floor.

Saïx leaned his head back against the wall, amber eyes falling shut. Hands were on his belt, the other pair running over his exposed skin, scratching faintly at the small of his back. The lips on his neck disappeared, but soon made themselves known once more, pressing against his own – Vincent, he judged, because the raven haired male didn't have the piercings that Axel had.  
Reaching, his hands found Vincent's side, trailing down to his hips to grasp and drag the other closer as he groaned into the kiss because Axel had gone and decided to pay sudden attention to his nipples. He arched up, whimpering faintly and the sound was smothered out as Vincent nipped at his lower lip, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth.

The hands' on his belt finally made some sort of progress before they were batted away impatiently by the other pair, which then wasted no time whatsoever, pressing down the zipper with one hand while the other slipped past the waist-band of his boxers.

Saïx's eyes fluttered shut once more as he whimpered – a soft dog like whine – and broke the kiss as his hips involuntarily arched into the touch. Somewhere near his ear, Axel chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Saïx's waist while the currently occupied one stroked teasingly; his thumb slipping over the head, causing Saïx to shudder pleasurably.

A stroke later and the hand suddenly slipped away. Saïx groaned faintly in impatience and opened his eyes to see Vincent pulling Axel's shirt up over his head, which was discarded in the same pile as the rest of the removed clothing, and Axel leaned forward to capture his Master's lips greedily.  
When Vincent returned the kiss, Axel's shoulders fell and he moaned softly, slipping up closer, pressing himself into the elder's touch. Vincent's kisses were fleeting though, and he pulled away only after a few more moments, but instead of being disappointed, Axel's attention flitted back to the half-nude lycan, still leaning up against the wall.

He pressed back against him, chest to chest, his warmed skin still so much colder than Saïx's, and nuzzled his neck. His fingers ghosted on his exposed hip-bones, grasping loosely while Vincent affectionately ran a sharpened nail up Axel's spine.  
"Bed," The elder instructed in that quiet murmur of his and Axel nodded in agreement, leaning back to slip an arm around Saïx's waist and tug him forward with him. Saïx complied, and Axel stole another kiss from him, pricking his lower lip with his too-sharp fangs and moaned lowly at the taste of the blood, before he remembered his instructions and led Saïx down the hall.

Vincent was already ahead of them, waiting at the open door that led into their joint bedroom, and shrugged off his own jacket as he watched the two. A smile quirked as his lips as he un-did the buttons on his white dress shirt, but paused to wrap his arms around the two as they drew close enough, and guided them through the door.

(HAH NO REAL SMUT FOR YOU.)

--

The next night, Saïx found Axel in front of the large floor-to-ceiling window that was in their dining room, just staring at the rain trickling down the glass with an absurdly somber expression.  
Vincent was no where to be found – and had been missing all night -, although Saïx hadn't exactly been looking because if the vampire didn't want to be found, then there was no point in trying.

He'd been on his way to the kitchen to wash off his paint-brushes when he'd noticed the redhead sitting there by himself, far too silent. Stepping up from behind, Saïx didn't bother saying anything to let the other know he was there, because Axel probably sensed him anyways.

He moved up to stand equal with him, looking out at the falling rain with a small frown, his lips pursing in distaste. Axel glanced to him out of the corner of his eye, then lifted both hands to grasp Saïx by the wrists, and successfully tugged the bluenette down and into his lap, pulling him against his chest.

Saïx squirmed, huffing indignantly, but despite all his annoyed noises, didn't try to move away. Eventually, he relaxed into the hold and Axel rested his chin on his head as they both gazed out at the rain. When Axel's cold finger-tips pushed up the material of his black button-up shirt to press teasingly against his hips, Saïx snorted. "Your libido never fails to amaze me."

Axel didn't move his hands, pinching very faintly at the skin, and Saïx could hear the vibration of his voice as Axel spoke, "The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it. Resist it," He continued, tracing the outline of his jutting hip-bones, "and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself."

Saïx lifted his eyebrows, fingering the wooden stem of the paint-brush still in his hand, and would have looked suspiciously at Axel if he weren't currently in his lap. "Well aren't you in a strange mood," He observed and Axel chuckled faintly, pressing a kiss to his neck instead of replying.  
The silence filled in again as Saïx waited with awkward patience for some sort of explanation to what was wrong with the red-head. Axel continued to rub and pinch and trace shapes into Saïx's hips in an absent-minded fashion, and Saïx found himself drawing into his thoughts, which slowly ebbed from painting to remembering how fantastic Axel was with his hands.

Just as he realized that his pajama pants had gotten a bit uncomfortable, Axel did his soft chuckle again, fingers dipping past the waist-band of the pajama bottoms. "Do I want to know what you're thinking about?" He murmured playfully, his hand guiding itself too slowly to scratch gently on Saïx's thigh; teasingly.

The bluenette flushed pink and chose not to respond, his breath catching as Axel abruptly grasped his very apparent problem. A soft whimper escaped his lips and he leaned back into the red-head, eyes fluttering shut once more while Axel began to experiment, sliding his thumb slowly up the shaft, brushing over the head and down the other side while his entire hand closed back around Saïx.

Saïx's hips arched and Axel stroked down fully, his chin shifting to Saïx's shoulder as the bluenette bit his lip to avoid groaning, turning the vocalization into another quiet whimper.

"There's this boy," Axel murmured softly, listening to Saïx's quiet, restrained noises; his little whimpers, the slightly audible gasps he made. In their reflection cast in the rain-streaked window in front of them, Axel could see Saïx's eyes slip open as he tried to multi-task.  
"Boy?" The lycan gasped, dropping the paint-brush and opting to grasping Axel's thighs as the red-head pumped him at a terribly slow pace.

Axel lifted his head to nibble on his earlobe, grasping and tugging and picking up the pace, much to Saïx's enjoyment. His eyes fell shut again and he whimpered, hips lifting, and if Axel wasn't in such a 'good' mood, he would've teased and pushed him back down for being so greedy.

"Mmmhm," Axel murmured, pressing a few kisses down Saïx's neck before resting his chin on his shoulder once more. "This beautiful boy, with dirty blonde hair and these gorgeous sea-green eyes," He continued, voice trailing off quietly while Saïx whimpered and grasped his thighs, hips lifting to meet each stroke.

Lost in his own thoughts, Axel absently met with Saïx's unsaid demands, picking up his pace to meet those bucking hips. Saïx moaned, arching back into Axel's chest, gripping his thighs a bit too tightly.

"He's a musician- plays every Saturday night down at DeepGround," Axel continued softly, acidic gaze righting itself on the panting bluenette in his lap, who was steadily starting to care less about pride and holding back his noises.  
"Fuck, Axel…" Saïx whined lowly, curling his bare toes and tried in vain to lift his hips and signal that he wanted it _faster_.  
The red head grinned to himself, not quite willing to meet his every demand, and nibbled at his neck a bit too sharply, on the verge of drawing blood. Saïx responded with a long, low groan that mixed itself with a wolfish howl as he threw his head back, vision going white as the climax hit him.

Axel dropped his pace down, milking him softly while the bluenette whimpered and twitched from the aftermath of it all, and the vampire declined his head, whispering, "I want to turn him. I want him to be mine."

* * *

**A/N:**  
WOW BAD ENDING.  
review and tell me how mad you are about it? ;) 


End file.
